Field
This disclosure relates generally to components for medical circuits, and in particular to components for medical circuits providing humidified gases to and/or removing humidified gases from a patient, such as in obstructive sleep apnea, neonatal, respiratory humidification, and surgical humidification systems including insufflation systems.
Description of Related Art
In medical circuits, various components transport naturally or artificially humidified gases to and from patients. For example, in some breathing circuits such as CPAP (continuous positive airway pressure) or assisted-breathing circuits, gases inhaled by a patient are delivered from a heater-humidification unit through an inspiratory limb to a patient interface, such as a mask. As another example, surgical humidification limbs can deliver humidified gas (commonly CO2) into the abdominal cavity in insufflation circuits. This can help prevent “drying out” of the patient's internal organs, and can decrease the amount of time needed for recovery from surgery.
In these medical applications, the gases are preferably delivered in a condition having humidity near saturation level and at close to body temperature (usually at a temperature between 33° C. and 37° C.). Condensation or “rain-out” can form on the inside surfaces of components as high humidity gases cool. A need remains for components that allow for improved humidification and condensate management in medical circuits. Accordingly, an object of certain components and methods described herein is to ameliorate one or more of the problems of prior art systems, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.